The bruises on your thigh are like my fingerprints
by Kindred01
Summary: A twist to the film Skyfall, "I-I am sorry." He whispered, there were fat tears rolling down his cheeks, Silva leans in and grabbed the back of his head and takes the laptop off him. "What did you say?" He asked "Daddy, I'm sorry daddy." The young man whimpered, "Good Cachorro. Don't worry I will find a suitable punishment for you."


007 watched as Silva walked up to the young man, he was stood in the corner his arms warped around a laptop. He looked young like barely out of high school young, but he is tall so maybe a bit older. He has a mop of thick black hair and frightened blue eyes, he's slim and wearing a dressing gown. "Ah you found him, your naughty boy hiding from me." He smiled at the boy and cups his face with one hand and squeezes his chin "What do you say?" He asked the young man.  
"I-I am sorry." He whispered, there were fat tears rolling down his cheeks, Silva leans in and grabbed the back of his head and takes the laptop off him.  
"What did you say?" He asked  
"Daddy, I'm sorry daddy." The young man whimpered,  
"Good Cachorro. Don't worry I will find a suitable punishment for you."

James watched as the dark haired young man look away from Sliver as he felt the arms wrap around his waist and led him over to 007. He was handcuffed to the chair and "James I want you to meet my Cachorro. He sweet little thing isn't he." He smirked, as he kissed the side of his cheek. The boy looked anywhere but at James or at Silva, it was clear as day that Silva's pup didn't like where he is.  
"Yes very sweet." He says that is when he meets the bright blue eyes of the fright boy. It's then he sees the bruises, the black eyes that are now an ugly yellow the hand print around his throat. Silva makes a noise that had Bond looking at him as the man trapped the young man's chin between his fingers.  
"Ah, I know the perfect punishment for you."

Silva turns to Bond and grin as him as he walks behind the Double 0 and pressed his hands onto his shoulders. "Cachorro how do we welcome guests." He grinned as he rubbed his hands on James' shoulder squeezing them tightly. The young man looked shuffled closer and dropped to his knees and moved in between the 007's legs and reached out with shaky hands and freed James' cock.  
"As nice as your offer is I think the pup is tried." James tried, but Silva just chuckled as he forced James's head back.  
"Tsk tsk. Don't be rude James, now sit back and enjoy yourself this is his punishment for trying to run away." He told him as he forced the Double 0 to watch as the young man take his cock into his mouth and start to bob his head.

James let out a hiss as he felt the hot wet heat of the boy's mouth on his cock up until this point limper than a dead snake, but his damn Libido was having him harder than marble. "Good isn't he." Silva purred, James tried not to answer or let out any noises as he watched those lips pull back up to the tip and before diving back down in one breath took him down his throat. "This isn't the only thing he's good at." He grinned as he nuzzled James' face "He is a hacker and he did work for…can you guess? Oh sorry, your brain must be mush by now, I will tell you mother that is our mother." He chuckled as he rested his hand on 007's chest "He was her favourite; he was on his way to becoming the next Q, but that might because this is M's son. I just had to take him put a spanner in the works." He grinned, now that his hand was on 007's stomach and let his fingers slip between the gaps of the shirt, he let his fingers nails skim across the Double's 0 stomach.  
"Q-Quincy." James hissed out, the dark haired boy stopped and looked up at the James with wide blue eyes.  
"Oh, you know my Cachorro." Silva purred as he looked back at the Quincy "Don't stop." He ordered him.

Yes James knew of him the 15-year-old disappeared on his way home from School, James was asked to look into it by M but he couldn't find anything at the time. He tried to hold off his orgasm but it Silva wasn't going to let Quincy stopped and he ended up cumming down the poor boy's throat and even then Quincy didn't pull away from him. His mouth still around his cock as Silva chuckled like the crazy man he was "I'm shocked at how long that took." He hummed happily "Cachorro." He called the young man who pulled away from James and then tucked him back into his trousers but reminds on his knees tears running down his face. "He has a lot of spirits." The man said as he ran his fingers through Quincy's hair. But the crazy man's fun was ruined when they heard helicopters "Naaaw our fun is over with."

Getting out of the handcuffs James stood up rubbing his wrists before he punched Sliva in the face knocking him to the ground. Taking off his jacket and placed it around the dark haired boy's shoulders and helped him to stand "Are you okay?" He asked him softly being careful not to touch him too much.  
"Ask me again tomorrow." Came the horsed reply,  
"Let's let you home Quincy." He led him away as armed men marched in and grabbed Sliva who was cackling.


End file.
